Volker
Volker is a mysterious character. Not much is known about his past except that he turned his back from the one of the strongest wich coven in existence. It is still unkown which one. Appearance Volker has pure white hair and red eyes that seem to almost glow. He's fairly tall being at 5 foot 11 inches. He usually wears a long cloak with a hood on it. The cloak is black with a white trim around the edges. He's very fond of donning his hood while in public as he is almost never seen without it on. Beneath this cloak he wears a simple long sleeve black shirt. Again the trim of this shirt is white, so his collar and ends of the sleeves are white. He wears baggy black pants that seem too long on him, for they cover his feet completely. No one can tell if he even wears shoes or not. Personality Being a witch people expect him to be very cold hearted and hateful. This is actually the exact opposite. Volker never fit in being a witch because he simply didn't have the personality for it. He's that random stranger who'll offer you a hand if you fall. He's the kind of man who'll actually laugh at your joke even if it ISN'T funny just for your sake. All around he's kind and friendly, although he can easily despise anyone who tries to hurt someone who he considers a friend. He almost seems too kind at some points. Almost like he's simply faking it. Some people even think that he may have an ulterior motive to his kindness... Maybe he does.... He is a liar at times. He often tells lies and falsehoods about his own past to win them over. He is nice and friendly on the outside, and he could very well be a true friend to you, or he could be using you for a means to an end. You just can't tell with his type of personality. It seens the only exception to his kindness is in battle where his inborn witch instincts take hold of him and he starts enjoying the battle a little too much. He'll start playing with his opponent until they're finally finished off. Fighting style Not being extremely well range in magical capabilites, Volker is often at a disadvantage. Most witches rely on their magic for combat but for him this is not an option. He tries to level the battle field in his favor before a battle starts. He will set traps or ambushes for the people he know he cannot take on in head to head combat. He would much rather be in a fight for support rather then be on the front lines. Volker is very adept at using weapons to fight. He is well versed in his skill of weilding weapons being able to use a small sword or dagger on the ground to using a complicated magical artifact. At times he has even been seen using a human weapon effectively. This is very rare though as not many weapons would liek to be wielded by a witch. Not being overly powerful or fast he is able to hold his own against most opponents, but it is very rare to see him completely dominate an opponent. He knows when he is outmatched by an opponent and respects when he is. He does see running away from a fight cowardly, just smart. Intellect Volker may not be able to perform magic himself, but as a witch he grew up studying magic. He knows all about it and can easily pick out different types of magic and analyze it in great detail. He understands magic, but is unable to perform it. Volker has also always been a very cunning individual, being able to string lies together to manipulate people to do what he needs them to do. Fascination of magical artifacts Unable to use magic himself, Volker needed to give himself an edge in battle. Let's be honest, an iron sword isn't gonna cut it against a trident that shoots lightning. Volker began tinkering with magical artifacts and found an inborn gift in creating and using them. Not only did his love for these magical artiacts grow, so did his skill in creating and using them. Using different runes and imbueing them onto different objects and weapons he can give them magic properties. No one knows exactly how he created magical artifacts without being able to use magic himself, others speculate that he has just enough magical power to imbue into object, and adds to it little by little letting it grow stronger. Whatever the case may be he continues to surprise others with these magical weapons and tools. Known magical artifacts His shirt: The white trim on the ends of the sleeves of his shirt can turn into white blades. Each one extends four feet out from his sleeve. He made these blades so he wouldn't constantly has to mess with a sword hilt or backpack which he finds annoying. These baldes are always right at his fingertips. The only other special thing about these blades is that he can fire a white beam of soul energy out. Its a very basic attack and is fairly strong if it hits its target. These blades can be altered slightly, he can slightly switch the enchantments on the blades. For example, he can make it highly magic resistant, he can give it a burn or freezing affect. Although he can only have one main enchantment at a time. These blades seem to only work for him, as others have tried using it and they do not activate for them. Appearance: When activated they are two beautiful white blades with black runes crafted onto them. They might have an aura like appearance around each blade depending on how Volker has altered his enchantments. not finished yet so.. yyyeeeaaahhh..